Alice All Over
by Promise Me Eternity
Summary: Alice Icarta has been alone since she was 14. But one night she was found by Griffin O'Conner in London. Can Alice help her fellow Jumper Griffin and David against the Paladins? Or will she fail?
1. Total Elimination

Please review. Thanks a lot. :)

Alice POV:

"Now who are we finding again?" I asked afraid of the answer. But I was always afraid around Griffin. There was too much danger for us. Too much danger for our kind period.

"A David Rice. I need to talk with him. Last time I saw him he left me all strung up." I shook my head unable to respond. Griffin knocked on a red door. The house was two stories, with a two car garage. Everything was covered by a thick blanket of snow. I shivered and hunkered down in my leather jacket. I hope these people have heating and a nice cup of Earl Grey. Finally a little bitty petite lady answered the door. She was a pretty little thing with brown hair and a silm build. She regarded us with a look that screamed 'what the hell are you doing here?' Well lady I'm wondering the same thing too. I would really like to be invited into you humble abode, I'm bloody freezing.

Then I sensed another person coming... Not just any other person. This person could Jump. My little gift told me so. The energy surrounded who ever he/she is is filled with the screwed up energy of a Jumper. "Millie, who's at the door?" A male voice called from not too far off. The warm toasty Cinnamon scented air wafted out the door begging us to be invited in. Then he came to the door. A handsome young man not much older than twenty four maybe. "Well Griffin it's been a while." He said casually, with a hint of mock surprise and agitation.

"Well it's important if you'll let Alice and me in we'll tell what the matter is about."

"We'd like that. I'm chilled to my bones. It's colder than death out 'ere." I explained. This was the people Griffin had pissed off. and that was the guy who's girl friend he was going to give up to the mercy of the Paladins. The girl David had called Millie smiled at me sweetly.

"Of course. Come in." She let the door open wide and warmth washed over my half-frozen body. God bless you Millie, God bless you.

I was sitting on a cute little red couch by a nice warm fire place with a cup of tea. It wasn't Earl Grey but it suited. Millie was an absolute doll. Little thing was all creme and sugar. Sweetest person I'd met in America. They both sat across from us. And by the closeness of their seating I could tell they were a couple, an intimate one. I'd never had a relationship and was oddly jealous. "what was it that you wanted Griffin?" David asked impatiently.

I sipped at my tea while Girffin shot into his long winded story. "The Paladins on the search again. This time they're after us all. The one's they didn't get before. They're planning to wipe us off the face of planet for good. Total extermination. Your mother is one of the leaders. She's even recruited that half sister of yours. So if I were you I take your little girl friend and go into hiding. They're pulling no stops now." I looked over at Griffin. He was sure fired up. David looked like he was digesting this a bit slowly.

"You really think my mom would kill me?" Griffin never got a chance to answer that question. They came right when it was tossed up in the air.


	2. My Past is a Sad Thing

2 months before Alice meets Millie and David...

Alive POV:

It was a bloody cold night. I huddled in my jacket praying for any kind of warmth. I didn't want to cry, but I felt it coming. My life had went to bloody hell and back in three years. I sat hoping the cold would take me and I'd die. I thought of my mum all beautiful and light. My little sister made of sugar and spice. Two people who I loved more than this fragile life it's self. Gone for three years. Being on your own wasn't bad unless you were a cold and starving freak of nature. I could Jump in a bank and steal, but my mum hadn't taught me to be like that so I wouldn't. My daddy would roll over in his shallow grave if I did. I couldn't do that to daddy, even if he was dead.

Damn all those Paladins to hell. They took my whole family. Can you believe it? They killed all twelve of my family members in a matter of an hour. I had to watch that bitch Mary kill my sister. Not to mention she ruined my foot. I still have a slight limp were she broke it. I used to be a bloody ballerina before they murdered my family. I could dance and I loved it. What do I have left for them to take anyway? I have a backpack and purse and that's it. And all they hold are my few treasured belongings. So I'll just sit here in this effing alleyway and die.

I felt that old tingle. That weird unexplainable tingle I got when I sensed another Jumper around. Can't they let me die in peace? Lord have mercy. I'm trying to die here! Can't you see? The edges of my vision started to get blurry and fade out. A pair of strong arms lifted me and I faded into a blackness.

I awoke in a sweet warmth. Maybe I had died and an angel had carried me away. I felt a warm hand on my cheek. My eyes fluttered open to see a boy. No older than early twenties. "It's about time you woke up. I thought you'd die. You must be Alice Icarta, I've been looking for you for months. I am Griffin O'Connor."


End file.
